


Playfighting

by Raufnir



Series: Older Gladnis Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Canon Character Death (mentioned), Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Kids, M/M, No Smut, Older Ignis, of course they adopted two awesome girls, older gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/pseuds/Raufnir
Summary: A snapshot at life in Lucis after the fall. Ignis sits at the window of the Amicitia mansion, lost in thought, until Gladio sneaks up on him. Playing outside are their two adopted daughters.Short, fluffy one-shot into domestic life with papa Ignis and daddy Gladio, and their daughters Clara and Nox. Background/headcanon notes at the end...





	

Ignis sat perfectly still in his chair in an upper floor room in the Amicitia mansion. The window beside him was open and the sound of screams reached his ears. He didn’t move, except to smile slightly at the sound. 

There was a movement on the wooden floorboards behind him, and he jumped.  

“Sorry.” Gladio’s deep rumble sounded right beside his ear. Huge hands were placed on the arms of Ignis’ chair and the former shield leaned low to kiss him.  

“You know,” Ignis chided as he pulled away for a moment, “For someone quite so big, I will never understand how you move so quietly.” He turned his ear back to the window and jutted his sharp chin in the direction of the sound. “Clara is still tormenting Nox, by the sound of things.”  

Gladio sighed expansively and cupped Ignis scarred face tenderly in his hand. He ran his thumb over the huge scar on his left eye and then dropped a gentle kiss there. “Yeah,” he rasped. “Those two girls are nothing but trouble.” 

“They love each other very much though,” he said fondly.  

“Come on,” Gladio said, tugging Ignis hand and pulling him reluctantly to his feet. “You’ve been in that chair all morning. It’s beautiful out there.” 

Ignis sighed and let Gladio lead him through the house and out into the bright daylight. The light hurt his ruined eyes and he closed them with a gasp. Gladio whipped around. “What’s wrong?” 

Ignis raised his hand to Gladio’s still impressively muscled upper arm. “Would you be an angel and get my glasses for me please?” 

“Course. Stay there.”  

Ignis sighed. He didn’t need to stay there. He’d managed for fifteen years in the darkness. Ten of them had been spent fighting in demon infested darkness. The last five years had been somewhat quieter.  

“Papa!”  

He smiled and turned as a small cannonball launched itself at Ignis’ tall frame and refused to let go. “Nox, what is it?” he asked, crouching down so that she was at the same height as him. He always kept the left side of his face slightly turned away from her, but she didn’t really see it. She just saw her papa.  

“Clara,” the six year old whined. “She called me a dummy.” 

“A _training_ dummy,” came the petulant correction of the eight year old. “Not an _actual_ dummy. Duh.” 

“Clara,” Ignis chided softly. “You’ve been doing well in your training with Daddy, haven’t you?” He waited for her proud little ‘mmhmm’ that went along with an ardent nod. “But what did he tell you about being careful with your strength around others, particularly around your sister?” 

Clara mumbled something and he heard the tip of the wooden training sword hit the gravel.  

“Hmm?” he pressed gently.  

“He said that because I’m strong and good with a sword, I should use it to protect people not hurt them.” 

“That’s it,” he smiled. “Come here and show me how good you are with that sword.” 

The girl faltered. “You want me to attack you?” 

“Nox, will you get me a practice sword too please? This has to be a fair fight.”  

The little girl could hardly carry it, but she did her best to bring it to her papa. “Here,” she said, tugging his sleeve.  

His hand slipped around the handle of the light sword that was little more than a straight stick with a cross-guard, and thanked her with a ruffle of her smooth dark hair. “Alright, Clara. Swing.” 

The small child’s training with Gladio was entirely her choice, and she not only enjoyed it, but was really rather talented. Of course, Ignis heard every swing and countered it gently, but as she spun on the loose gravel of the path, he lowered his guard and let her slice the sword under his armpit. With an overly dramatic cry, he staggered backwards and landed on his back. “Alas,” he cried, “I am no more!” 

“Papa no!” Nox called running over. She knew the game. She mimed pulling a phial from a pocket and flung herself down on Ignis’ chest, ramming her little hands down on his sternum.  

Ignis gasped and reached up to lift her high above his chest. “Defeated by a most worthy opponent, and rescued by a noble maiden.” 

He heard Gladio’s rumbling laugh as he sat up and set Nox down on her feet. “Ignis, letting yourself get slain again?” 

“Not _letting_ , Gladio,” he said, levering himself to his feet with a grunt. “She’s good. She clearly enjoys her training with you. Good thing we named you after Gladio’s father, little one,” he said as she came closer and he was able to swipe her into his side in a warm hug. “Ah, Clarus would have loved you.” 

“He would have loved both our girls,” Gladio smiled, scooping Clara up into his enormous embrace and kissing her cheek and neck until she squealed and squirmed because his beard was tickling her. Ignis held their other charge for a moment and inhaled the soft scents of the garden. The grass, warmed by the sunlight, was visible to him as a vague splash of bright green, and Gladio, his behemoth of a husband, was a mere smudge of darker shadow, but the air was fresh and light.  

The girls ran off a while later, and Gladio pressed Ignis’ glasses into his palm. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled.  

“Before you put them on,” Gladio said, checking that the girls were occupied once more. “Can I kiss you?”  

“You don’t have to ask my permission, Gladio,” he scoffed, reaching up for his husband and tangling his fingers in his long hair. He loved Gladio’s long hair. He loved to run his hands through it, loved how thick and silky it was, especially now that he’d grown out those ridiculous side shaves. He missed the sight of the feathers rippling under his taut muscles, missed the way his whisky eyes had burned fiercely whenever he’d grown passionate about things, missed the pure sight of his raw, muscular body. But he had learned other ways to appreciate him.  

Gladio looped his arm around Ignis’ slim waist beneath Ignis’ shirt, and pressed his huge hand over the his bare skin of his back. Then he tugged him off balance into his great bulwark of a body and kissed him deeply. He didn’t even stop when the girls started to giggle and make noises of disgust at the sight of their parents kissing. He kept kissing Ignis until he felt the former advisor begin to pant and shiver. “Gladio,” he hissed. “Upstairs. Now.” 

“Aye, sir,” Gladio rumbled in his ear.  

Ignis turned and listened hard. He suddenly realised he had no idea which way the house was anymore. “Gladio,” he breathed. “Did you turn us around?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Playing games with a blind man. Only you would stoop so low.” 

“What?” he chuckled, looping his arm though Ignis’ like they were just two lovers out for a stroll. “It’s not like you ever actually need me. It’s nice to feel useful sometimes.” 

“So you fabricate circumstances?” 

“I’m not above a little gentle sabotage, it’s got to be said,” he smiled, leaning in and kissing Ignis on his right cheek.  

Ignis rolled his blind eyes and tsked. “Get inside, Amicitia. Let’s see how strong that will is when I’m through with you.” 

“Aye, sir,” he said again in a voice that went straight to Ignis cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory/headcanon for this one-shot: 
> 
> The war with Niflheim had taken a lot from the citizens of Lucis, not just their king, and there were a lot of children in need of families. It had been Gladio who had suggested that he and Ignis adopt a child, but Ignis had protested for a long time, listing his blindness as the main reason he could not help Gladio to raise a child. Eventually the big man had worn him down and they had signed up to Prompto’s adopt a refugee system. 
> 
> Prompto had been placed in charge of the refugee crisis by the new government of Lucis following the defeat of the Empire, and when he had seen Gladiolus Amicitia’s name side by side with Ignis Scientia’s on the database, he had squealed louder than a six year old girl at a moogle carnival. Members of the office still teased him about it, but he didn’t care. 
> 
> When Gladio had brought Ignis to the hospital where the youngest children were still in intensive care, Prompto remembered Gladio’s eyes tearing up as he’d read the reports aloud to Ignis. He had crumbled entirely when he had reached the file of two young girls who had watched their parents being torn apart by MTs. The elder, a brunette with hair of a similar colour to Gladio’s had cradled her younger sister in her arms, shielding her from the gunfire. The younger had been born prematurely, and was small and slender, with black hair. They had been two and six months old respectively at the time. They named the elder after Gladio's father, and the younger after their beloved Prince Noctis in his memory.


End file.
